This invention relates generally to bags and bag sealing machines and more particularly to a new and novel bag and machine and method for forming the closed end on the bag.
It is known in the manufacture of bags to seal one end of the bag by known sealing means after which the bag is passed through a filling line during which time the contents of the bag are placed in the package. Thereafter the other end or open end of the bag is closed in various manners such as sewing the top, applying reinforcing tape and sewing the top, glueing the top and various other known ways.
It is known to punch holes and tabs in various adjacent surfaces for purposes particularly related to the existing process. For example the U.S. Pat. No. 1,700,945, issued Feb. 5, 1929 to A. Loppacker shows a method of attaching the getter to the plate for vaccum tubes. In the U.S. Pat. No. 1,715,809, issued June 4, 1929 to J. H. Woodall there is shown a machine for sealing crate cushions by applying tape over the ends of the cushions.
Other methods of closing and sealing are taught in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,290,564, issued July 21, 1942 to T. H. Krueger which teaches a method of making carrying bags and other bags and envelopes. Another method for closing bag tubed ends is taught in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,445,757, issued July 27, 1948 to Daniel Belcher and in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,899,347, issued Aug. 11, 1959 to H. V. Kindseth. The latter patent uses punched holes with a reinforcing tape which is secured together through the holes.
In a similar manner the U.S. Pat. No. 3,163,352, issued Dec. 29, 1964 to J. J. Fesco uses the same sealing method. A patent teaching the sealing of connecting overlapped layers of corregated fiber board is the U.S. Pat. No. 3,190,192, issued June 22, 1965 to M. P. Neal.
Other methods for joining and splicing and adjacent parallel sheets are taught in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,203,322, issued Aug. 31, 1965 to R. N. Eichorn et al and in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,338,019, issued Aug. 29, 1967 to R. J. Treewella et al. A powered thermoplastic bag sealing process is taught in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,567,537, issued Mar. 2, 1971 to W. W. Marteny et al.
Tab connecting methods for joining two flat fiber or paper board panels are taught in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,793,928, issued Feb. 26, 1974 to William A. Wooten and in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,953,634, issued Apr. 27, 1976 to William A. Wooten.
Various bag filling, sewing, sealing and closing apparatus are taught in the following United States Patents: U.S. Pat. No. 2,003,337, issued June 4, 1935 to C. V. Brady et al; U.S. Pat. No. 2,097,447, issued Nov. 2, 1937 to R. N. Cundall et al; U.S. Pat. No. 2,253,036, issued Aug. 19, 1941 to L. C. Kimple et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,381,448, issued May 7, 1968 to R. H. Ayres et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,460,313, issued Aug. 12, 1969 to J. R. Conner et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,505,774, issued Apr. 14, 1970 to L. Gidge; U.S. Pat. No. 3,875,726, issued Apr. 8, 1975 to Thomas C. Harris et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,882,657, issued May 13, 1975 to Harold Fischbein et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,953,272, issued Apr. 27, 1976 to Geoffrey T. Webber; U.S. Pat. No. 4,041,673, issued Aug. 16, 1977 to Arthur A. Brooke et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,363, issued Sept. 13, 1977 to Alfonso Vigneri and in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,110,953, issued Sept. 5, 1978 to Gordon W. Holmes.
The before mentioned patents, while undoubtedly satisfactory for the intended purpose do not teach the new and novel bag machine and method for sealing the applicants novel bag as is taught by this application. With the advent of larger and heavier bags of material being sold on the marketplace, it is imperative that a positive and strong seal be placed on the top of the bag after the contents are filled into the bag. This is especially important since many times the top of the bag becomes a "handle" which is effectively grasped by the purchaser in carrying the filled bag to his automobile or home. Should the top of the bag be weak or not have a good seal applied thereto, the top will tear and the product will spill causing irritation to the consumer.
It is also important that a positive and strong seal be placed on the bottom of the bag prior to filling the bag to insure a good strong bag.